


Let's Not Talk About It

by QueenOfCoding



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCoding/pseuds/QueenOfCoding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean both have their "secrets", but soon it'll all be exposed... if you know what I mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Talk About It

Let’s Not Talk About It  
NC-17

 

Sam slowly eased open the old rusty door to the bunker. He cringed at the volume of the metal-on-metal grinding that seemed to echo throughout the entire place. Slowly, he peaked his head in. It was dark. Dean must must be in bed, he thought as he pushed the door open the rest of the way. The late evening moon shone in through the door casting shadows of himself and another on the floor. 

In any other situation, the door’s old creek would not stir so much angst, but tonight was different. Sam stepped though the hole in the side of the hill and flipped on the main light switch. Still nothing, Sam sighed in relief. 

“It’s clear,” he whispered out the door. “Take my hand.” Sam said as he reached out and waited for the other hand to meet his. Gadreel’s hands were smoother than Sam had imagined. He gripped Sam’s hand firmly as Sam led him into the Bunker. 

“Come on. Follow me,” Sam whispered as he walked toward his bedroom, not realizing that the angel had not moved from the center of the main room.

Gadreel hesitated. He looked around the bunker. It was so familiar to him. He had seen it so many times before through the eyes of his lover. He never thought he’d get the chance to see it again, to smell the odd yet satisfying smell of old books and wood that was so hard to describe, or to feel the cold damp air that came so naturally with an underground home. He wanted to stand there and take it all in. He missed the consistency, the stability. When he worked for Metatron, there was no home. He had no one to call family—he was a soldier, and during the time that he lived inside of Sam, he grew fond of the two brothers. One day, he hopes that Dean can forgive him from his wrong doings as Sam has.

“Gad,” Sam called in hushed tone from the hallway finally realizing that the angel had not followed him.

Gadreel relinquished his nostalgia and made his way towards Sam.

“It is strange,” Gadreel spoke as he strode over to Sam. His voice was strong and commanding like it had always been. His diction so crisp and clear that when he spoke, you wanted to listen. “I have been here before, yet it does not seem familiar to me.”

Sam pressed himself up against Gadreel and covered his mouth with his hand.

“Since you don’t remember, that is Dean’s room,” Sam said, pointing to the door behind him. “And he is most definitely in there, so keep quiet.” His voice inflection indicated sarcasm that would most definitely be lost on the angel. Regardless, Gadreel understood and nodded.

“Okay,” Sam said, still holding Gadreel’s mouth closed. Sam stared into his deep green eyes. He could smell his musk on his shirt. He could feel the warmth of his Grace. It made him feel calm. It was familiar, and Sam wanted to press himself harder against him until his Grace warmed him completely. It took so much in him not to slam Gadreel against the wall and kiss him until his lips were numb, but he restrained for fear that he may wake Dean.

Suddenly Sam was ripped from his fantasy when Dean’s doorknob began to twist open. Sam’s stomach lurched with embarrassment as he tried to figure out how to explain to his brother what was happening in the hall.

When the door opened, Dean emerged from his room in a navy blue bath robe. “Sammy, what are you doing?” Dean’s tired voice was raspy and quiet.

“Uh—I just was—“ he stuttered, noticing that Gadreel was nowhere in sight.

Dean’s eyes widened waiting for a response from his flustered brother.

“I thought I heard something. I was coming out to investigate,” Sam inhaled deeply in attempt to rebuild his composure.

“Uh-huh,” Dean said raising his eyebrows. “Well, I’m going back to bed. Could you manage to not be a freak until sunrise, Sammy?”

Sam nodded timidly, sighing with relief when Dean returned to his room and clicked the door shut. Unbeknownst to Sam, Dean was taking the same breath of relief on the other side of the door. 

 

***

Inside Dean’s room, the smell of cheap cologne and whiskey filled the air, and it was Castiel’s favorite scent because it was Dean’s. 

Dean turned to face his bed where Castiel was waiting patiently for him to return. “It was just Sam, Cas,” he explained.

“I could’ve sworn I felt another’s energy,” Cas said matter-of-factly, titling his head like a sad puppy dog. “I must’ve been mistaken.”

Dean cracked a wry smile and rejoined Cas in the bed. He slid in gracefully, cozying up to Cas, entwining their legs and staring longingly into his eyes. Forehead to forehead, Castiel was close enough to Dean that he could taste his essence. Dean laced his fingers through Castiel’s, as his angel ran his fingers through his hair.

“Dean,” Cas said in his rough voice that drove Dean nuts. Dean’s eyes called to him, and before Dean could respond, he pulled him into a long kiss. Dean released Cas’s hand and grabbed onto his shirt. Both pulling each other in tighter as they explored each other’s mouths with their tongues.

Dean gripped Cas’s side and rolled him onto his back positioning himself on top of him.

“You’re sure your brother won’t hear us?” Cas asked, as Dean caught a breath.

“You’ve never worried about it before,” Dean chuckled.

“I know, but Dean, this is different. I swear that someone else is here,” Castiel pressed. 

Dean sat back on his heels, watching the angel’s face search his for an answer. He remembered that Sam too said that he heard something in the main room, and as he thought about it, the more he believed that someone may be watching. 

“Alright, we’ll go look,” Dean huffed, obviously a bit annoyed to have to break from his moment, but he knew that it would give Castiel peace of mind and that’s what mattered.

***

 

After his confrontation with Dean, Sam hurried to his room where he hoped to find Gadreel waiting for him, but as he entered, he found it empty. 

“Gadreel?” he called out hoping to summon his angel to him, and within seconds, Gadreel appeared less than a foot away.

Sam reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck, and Gadreel reciprocated by grabbing ahold of Sam’s waist and pulling him into a tight embrace. Sam pulled Gadreel’s face to his and kissed him hard. It was like a bolt of electricity through Sam’s body. He wanted more. His heart pounded harder and harder in his chest as Gadreel pushed his tongue deeper into Sam’s mouth. He wanted to throw Gadreel on the bed and explore all of his body. 

The two continued to kiss as Gadreel guided Sam towards his bed, stopping only momentarily so that Sam could pulled off Gadreel’s shirt, revealing a beautifully sculpted body. Sam slid his hands down his chest feeling the warmth of his skin and the perfect ripples of his muscles. Gadreel pulled away from Sam leaving a sense of longing on his lips.

“I’m going to throw you down onto the bed and take you until you beg for mercy,” Gadreel bantered, pushing Sam backwards. 

Sam let out a tiny whimper as his head hit the pillow. The image of Gadreel towering over him made Sam grow hard while he imagine what he might do to him.

“And you will beg, Sam Winchester,” he teased, positioning himself on top of him. He unbuttoned Sam’s flannel and pulled off his shirt.

Sam’s eyes begged for him, and Gadreel could feel it. He lowered his body down onto Sam allowing him to feel his full extent of his weight before he began to suck on his neck. Sam let out soft whimpers of pleasure, feeling Gadreel bite at his neck. Gadreel felt Sam harden underneath him. He travel down his body, leaving small kisses as he went, and stopped just as he reached his waistband.

Sam was sufficiently hard now. Gadreel gently caressed his bulge through his jeans before unfastening them and tossing them aside, leaving Sam exposed. Gadreel gripped him firmly and began kneading the tip. Sam moaned gently, calling out his name as he writhed from pleasure. With each moan, Gadreel stroked his cock harder and faster, and just as Sam felt as if he were going to lose it, Gadreel released him. 

Sam laid still gasping for air and feeling his heart pound out of control as a small amount of pre-cum escaped him, but Gadreel wasn’t finished with him yet.

 

***

 

Dean and Cas had just pulled themselves out of bed, and began to search the bunker for the elusive source of energy that Cas sensed. Dean carried his old sawed-off shotgun that he kept on his nightstand as he crept through the hallway with Cas following closely behind.

“Can you tell me anything else about it?” Dean asked obviously annoyed that his intended evening of sexual pleasure was being put on hold.

“Just that it feels—familiar,” Cas explained, his eyes darting all around as if a series of light and alarms would sound when he spotted the source. 

As they approached Sam’s room, Castiel could feel the energy getting stronger. They were close. “Dean, I think it’s coming from Sam’s room,” Castiel said staring at the door. 

Dean approached the door and pressed his ear to the wood trying to hear if anything was happening inside. Dean quickly pushed himself away from the door after getting more than he had bargained for.

“What is it, Dean?” Castiel whispered so that he wouldn’t alarm whatever Dean had heard inside. It couldn't be good, judging by the look on Dean’s face, he thought.

“I’m going to leave it as everything’s fine and call it a night,” Dean exclaimed in hushed tone. “C’mon, Cas.” Dean grabbed the angel’s hand and walked him back to his room. All the while, he was trying to forget the sounds of his brother moaning and calling out Gadreel’s name that he heard through the door.

Cas laid down in the bed and waited for Dean to join him. After returning the shotgun to his nightstand and stripping off his robe, Dean lowered himself onto Castiel.

“Where were we?” Dean smiled finally able to resume his foreplay. “Oh, wait. I think I remember,” he answered himself before giving Cas a quick peck on the lips and venturing down south. He pulled down the elastic waistband of Cas’s boxers and began to tease him by gently tonguing the tip of his hard cock. 

“Dean, please,” Cas begged, resisting the urge to force himself down his throat.

Dean paused and shot Cas a mischievous look. “Since you asked nicely,” he cooed before deep throating as much of Cas’s cock that he could handle. As he glided his mouth up and down his shaft, Dean gently grazed his teeth across it, causing Cas to arch his back.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas said before pushing on Dean’s head sending his cock further down his throat, but Dean didn’t mind. He continued to massage Cas with his tongue while Cas fucked his mouth. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s thighs, anchoring himself to him. He could feel Cas’s stomach contract like he was going to blow, which only made him tease him harder. Sucking on his cock with as much force as he could, Cas’s moans grew louder. Dean teased him until he couldn’t handle it anymore, finishing by unloading in Dean’s mouth.

Dean pulled away from Cas and swallowed before kissing his stomach. “How’re you doing, bud?” Dean chuckled victoriously. It was a personal goal for Dean to make Cas bust before the real fun starts.

“I’m not done with you!” Cas warned as he sat up and pushed Dean onto his back. “It’s my turn,” he said. Without warning, Cas split Dean open and forced his wet cock inside of him causing Dean to moan from deep inside.

“Cas!” Dean gasped as Cas began to thrust in and out of Dean mercilessly. Dean arched his back as he writhed with the motion of Cas’s cock pounding him. Each thrust, he went deeper inside him. 

Dean reached his arms back and grabbed the footboard of his bed to keep him from cutting into Cas with his nails. Cas took this opportunity to seize onto Dean’s cock, kneading it with the same rhythm that Cas moved in Dean.

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean moaned. “Fuck!” Cas loved to hear Dean swear like that. It mean that he was close to breaking him. Suddenly Cas slowed his pace and instead of speed, he focussed on pushing deeper into him slowly, watching his chest heave in pleasure and his toes curl under. Dean grabbed Cas’s waist and forced him even deeper inside him. When Dean could no longer contain himself, he pulled Castiel to him, trapping his cock between them and spreading the sticky cum on their chests. Moments later, Cas unloaded for a second time as they both moaned in relief.   For a moment, neither one of them moved. Dead enjoyed feeling the weight of Cas’s body on top of him, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he steadied his breath. Finally, the stillness was broken by a long passionate kiss before proceeding to clean up the sticky mess that they’ve created.

“That’s it, Cas. I need some sleep,” Dean yawned as he threw a dirty towel into the corner of his room.

“I know, Dean. I’ll watch over you.” Cas smiled watching Dean climb into bed from the doorway.

“Are you coming?” Dean asked, confused on why the angel still needed an invitation to sleep in his bed.

Cas didn’t respond, as he crawled into bed with Dean, letting his wrap him body around his. Cas rubbed Dean’s back as he watched him drift to sleep. 

***

 

It wasn’t long before Gadreel had repositioned Sam on the bed so that his rear was propped up on his knees. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Gadreel asked, lubing himself up with the remnants of Sam’s pre-cum.

“I’m sure,” Sam affirmed before Gadreel spread him open and slowly inserted one of his fingers into him. Sam clenched his muscles and clawed at the mattress. It hurt, Sam thought. Of course it hurt, but in the most pleasurable way that Sam had to force himself not to let out a booming moan that was welling up in the throat.

Gadreel hesitated. “Let me help,” he said as he laid his hand on Sam’s back. Suddenly Sam felt warm and relaxed. It was his Grace that Sam had grown so fond of, and he was thankful for it. Now that Sam was relaxed, Gadreel inserted another finger into Sam and opened him up. “This may hurt, and if you want to stop, just say so,” Gadreel warned before gently pushing his cock into Sam’s ass. 

Sam felt full as Gadreel pushed deeper inside him, causing him to moan loudly and his back to arch. Gadreel paused once he bottomed-out in Sam, feeling the warmth and tightness of his body. Then, after a moment, he began to sway back and forth gently only allowing subtle movements. It hurt him to hear Sam in pain, especially when he was the cause of it. 

As Sam adjusted to the pain, he begged Gadreel to move faster. Gadreel was happy to oblige, making his motions stronger. With each pump, he was ramming deeper and harder into Sam than the time before. His hands were gripped firmly on Sam’s hips pulling him in as Gadreel penetrated deeper. 

“Oh fuck—Gad!” Sam moaned clawing the sheets of the bed. It occurred to him now that Gadreel would make good on his promise to make him beg for mercy.

Gadreel thrusted deeper into Sam with every moan, hitting Sam’s prostate each time. He dug his nails into Sam’s thighs fighting back the urge to bust as soft whimpers escaped him, but he was determined to make Sam scream first.

“Shit, Gad! Fuck!” Sam swore which only powered Gadreel to move faster. “Gad, I’m gonna—Ugh!“ Sam moaned grabbing his own cock and stroking it in sync with Gadreel’s pulses, finally busting sending the warm, sticky cum all over his sheets. The sight of his lover’s orgasm was enough for Gadreel to finish himself. He forced himself deep into Sam before letting go and filling Sam.

Gadreel slowly pulled out of Sam and wiped himself off with his t-shirt before proceeding to help Sam clean himself. After the mess was cleaned, Gadreel and Sam were cuddled up in the freshly made bed. Gadreel pulled Sam close to him, and kissed him on the forehead. “Thank you, Sam,” he whispered. “Sleep now. I will protect you.”

Sam felt his warm breath on his face. It was comforting. Sam returned the gratitude by kissing him gently on the mouth before rolling over to be the little spoon as he drifted off to sleep.

***

 

Sam woke late the next morning. He shifted in his bed as he tried to alleviate some discomfort only to find that his body was sore from the night before.

“Sam, you’re awake,” Gadreel said with a warm smile. “How did you sleep?”

Sam was overjoyed to see that his angel had not left him while he slept. He rolled over in bed to face him.

“Great,” Sam said, now stretching his back.

Gadreel tilted his head. He didn’t understand why Sam was so restless. “Why are you doing that?” he asked.

Sam sat up in bed next to Gadreel who was still watching him inquisitively. It was one thing that Sam loved about his relationship with the angel. He was constantly studying him, trying to understand human nature, trying to be more human. His curiosity about the world was something that Sam valued about him.

“Because I’m human,” Sam chuckled forgetting that angels don’t feel pain the same way. Gadreel couldn’t be sore because his Grace would not allow him to be. “After strenuous activity, our bodies get sore,” Sam explained.

Gadreel nodded with a vacant expression, still not quite understanding. Sam, realizing that he was still confused, continued. “Our muscles get stiff and can’t move as easily, and when you try to move with stiff muscles, it hurts. It’s kinda like they’re stuck.”  

Sam watched Gadreel process what he was saying. “You are in pain?” Gadreel asked, twisting his face into an expression of deepest concern.

“Yah, a little, but I’ll be fine,” Sam smiled.

“I caused this,” Gadreel sighed. “I’ll fix it,” he said before pressing his hand on Sam’s forehead, sending some of his Grace into him. The pains in his lower back and shoulder disappeared instantly, leaving Sam feeling as good as new.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Sam said, though he was thankful that he did.

Gadreel grabbed Sam’s hand and smiled at him, “I know. I have freewill. I wanted to do it,” he explained.

***

 

In the kitchen, Dean and Castiel were preparing breakfast for everyone. Dean loved to cook even though sometimes he pretended to hate it. He had been cooking for Sammy his entire life, and he liked to believe that he was good at it.

Dean was busy cracking eggs into a bowl with some vegetables, so Cas decided to set the table with the plates that Dean had set out.

“Dean, why are there four plates here?” he asked. “Is someone else coming?” 

Dean smirked at Cas in his typical amused, raised eyebrow kind-of way.

“I don’t understand,” he said, not breaking his gaze with Dean. 

“You’ll see,” Dean chuckled returning his attention to the bowl of raw egg and vegetables and began to beat them furiously with a whisk.

Once breakfast was ready, Dean took off his apron and threw the dirty dishes into the sink.

“Sammy, breakfast!” Dean commanded, as he banged on a metal pot with a spoon, then took his seat at the table. He paid particular attention to Castiel while he waited for Sam to join them. He was anxious to see Cas’s reaction to Gadreel and how Sam would try to explain himself. 

Sam walked out from the hallway with Gadreel trailing behind. He did everything in his power to avoid eye contact with both Cas and Dean.

Dean brought back that same smirk as he watched Cas’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“Gadreel, what are you doing here?” Cas asked, as he and Sam joined them at the table.

“Sam has invited me here,” Gadreel explained. 

Dean was holding back a laugh, but at the same time, he couldn’t bring himself to look at his brother without picturing the scene he heard happening behind the door last night. 

Sam wished that Cas wouldn’t ask anymore questions, but his history with Cas told him that it wouldn’t happen.

“Sam, I could’ve helped you if you needed something,” Castiel said at Sam who was desperately trying to hide his embarrassment by shoveling eggs into his mouth. If he turned any more red, he was sure that he would start to glow.

Dean choked on his bite of food, trying not to picture his angel as the man his brother was with last night.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Cas asked watching him swallow hard as he himself turned a bright shade of red.

“Ya, Cas. I’m fine,” he muttered as he cleared his throat. “I don’t think Sammy needed anything you could’ve given him,” he mocked, hoping to end this conversation before it started. It was awkward enough that he heard his brother taking it up the ass last night, but now he had to sit here and listen as the two socially awkward angels tried to piece it all together.

“What was it?” Cas persisted. 

Gadreel opened his mouth to speak, but Sam dug his nails into his knee under the table. 

“It was nothing,” Sam answered quickly, keeping his eyes on his not-so-interesting empty plate. 

Cas looked around the table until he met Dean’s gaze. He tried to find answers in each of their faces, but that was not a skill he had mastered yet. One thing was for sure, there was a lot of tension in the room.

Dean guided Cas’s eyes with his own by looking at Sam and then looking at Gadreel, finally returning his gaze to Cas with raised eyebrows. 

Cas began to connect the dots in his head. His jaw suddenly dropped as he finally understood what Dean had meant. “Oh!” he gasped, “That’s—that’s okay. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Sam.”

“Okay, that’s it,” Dean groaned standing up from the table.

Castiel looked up at Dean, “I don’t understand why you are bothered by this. It should be quite familiar—”

“Shut up, Cas,” Dean growled. His stance becoming more aggressive.

“All I’m saying is that—“ Cas pushed before being cut off by Dean.

“Cas, I said shut up!” Dean yelled, leaning forward on the table.

“I would like you hear what Cas has to say,” Sam teased, thankful that the conversation shifted away from him. He leaned back in his chair and fought back a laugh as he watched his brother grow more defensive.

“I don’t think you do, Sam,” Dean snapped, rolling his eyes. He could feel that he was fighting a losing battle, so he started off to his room.

“Dean, come on! Don’t be like that!” Sam jeered. 

“You wanna have this conversation, Sam. All right, let’s have this conversation,” Dean snapped, throwing himself into the vacant chair. “Do you want to tell me about what went down in your room last night?” he taunted.

Sam turned red and recoiled back into himself. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t you? How about you regale us with all of the thrilling details of that thing that Gadreel just had to help you with?” Dean pestered. Before Sam could say anything, Dean continued. “You sounded like you were enjoying yourself, but Gadreel—really?”

“Dean,” Cas sighed, noticing that Dean’s intent was no longer innocent. 

“What?” he snapped.

“Stop. Calm down,” Cas pressed, placing his hand on Dean’s knee.

Dean looked at Sam and saw a pained expression on his face.

“Dean, I cannot begin to make up for things I’ve done wrong to you, but I assure you—“ Gadreel began but was stopped by Dean. He expected this kind of reaction from him, and he had rehearsed in his head on how he planned to deal with it.

“You don’t have to apologize again. It’s okay,” Dean assured him before turning his attention to Sam. “There’s nothing wrong with it, Sam,” he stuttered. Dean put his head into his hands. This was the last thing that Dean wanted to be talking about with his baby brother.

“Just stop, Dean,” Sam snapped.

“I’m serious. I know how you feel, believe me,” Dean chuckled, staring of into space fore a few moments.

Dean didn’t know that Sam already knew his not-so-secret relationship with Cas. Sam wondered how Dean could think that he didn’t know everything. Regardless, Sam knew that Dean was not making fun of him. Growing up with Dean, Sam quickly learned that the way Dean deals with problems is by projecting them onto someone else—in this case, him. He knew that he didn’t really mean any of it, so he felt no need to hear him apologize for it.

“Dude, seriously. It’s cool. Let’s just drop it.” Sam urged.

Dean nodded, content with that response. “Alright.” Dean reached out his hand to Gadreel to make amends. “Gad, take care of my brother,” he said as he shook his hand. “Sam,” Dean cracked a wry smile as he slapped Sam on the shoulder. “Always remember the lube.”


End file.
